


Brothers at Heart

by Marianokasa



Series: Songfics and Lyrics [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aww, Brother relation, Fluff, Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sings his feelings out after the accident on his 16th birthday. What would Al respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the english version of Brothers from Vic Mignogna. So yeah enjoy!

-past-  
'I am so sorry Al. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for doing this to you. I promise I will get our bodies back. I will, so please tell me, do you blame me?'  
-present-  
Ed and Al were walking to Roy Mustang's office. As they opened the door, everyone jumped and yelled,"Happy 16th Birthday Edward!" Ed stood there shocked and happy. He smiled and thanked them. Al went to Riza and started talking as Ed talked with Armstrong. Everything went well until a voice echoed in the room. 'Do you blame me Al? Hate me? Or angry that you lost your body? Tell me, please....... I am sorry.' Everyone and Al was confused, except Ed, who looked concerned. "Shit. The one time I wished that this didn't happen." He thought as he ran out of the room. "Brother wait!", Al called as he ran after Ed.  
\-------  
Ed was sitting at the park, looking at the lake with a guitar in his hands. He started playing some chords and changed to a song. Alphonse saw Ed and watched from a close view. He never knew that Edward can sing and play the guitar. Ed looked at the sky and started to sing:   
How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live.  
Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death.  
Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
At last it was not meant to be.  
And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool.  
Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.  
Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
At last it was not meant to be.  
My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time.  
I followed without a word,  
My brother the fault is mine.  
So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.  
\-------  
Al stood there, stunned from the lyrics. He walked up to Ed and sat next to him." Is that how you really felt Ed? I don't blame you for it, and besides, it was my fault too." Ed bit his lip and nods. "I just feel like you resent me." "I don't, and it is okay to cry. I know you want to." He hugged the suit of armor and cried. Al wrapped his arms around him and comfort him." I love you brother." "Love you too Al, love you too." They sat at the bench together and enjoyed their moments on Ed's birthday. Ed smiled and thought,"The best birthday I ever had."


End file.
